disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ajay
Ajay is a Bengal tiger from The Proud Family episode; "Tiger Whisperer". He is Tristan's former pet tiger and circus performer. Role in the episode Ajay is first seen being magically brought in his cage to Trudy's vet by his master, Tristan in front of Penny's eyes. Tristan complains about how Ajay, or in other words, "Sasha", has been acting all week like refusing to wear his tutus, riding a bicycle, wearing ribbons on his tail, and kissing Tristan. Luckily, Penny is able to communicate with Ajay through psychic telepathy. Ajay explains his situation like how his name is actually "Ajay", he is a boy, he hates dressing up like a girl, and he likes antelope liver with fava beans better than the food Tristan feeds him: Tofu burgers, protein shakes, and seaweed crepe. When Ajay notices a dog in a cage eating food, he suddenly feels interested in eating something. At first, Penny tells him he can't have the dog but then she changes her mind. She opens the cage as her mother, Trudy asks her what she's doing and Penny tells her that she is only giving Ajay the dog food. However, Tristan doesn't want to believe that Ajay will eat the dog food but in fact, Ajay loves it. Yet, Tristan is still barely convinced that Ajay is a male. As a reward, Tristan gives Penny free tickets to the next magic show. At the show, Ajay is made to dress up in a hula dress and perform with Tristan. When Tristan calls him Sasha again and the audience starts laughing, Ajay loses his temper and starts roaring, thus, scaring everyone including Tristan away except Penny. Ajay tells Penny his life story in India and what it was like when he used to live with his all his friends and family. After, Penny's mom returns, Penny explains to her about Ajay's situation; agreeing to help bring Ajay back as well. Ajay fakes his illness and is taken out of the circus by Trudy and Penny and they manage to dress him up as one of Wizard Kelly's teammates named John Sally to sneak in with Wizard Kelly, on his way to India with his teammates. Later, Ajay communicates with Penny again through telepathy about how happy he is to be back home safely with his friends and family and then proceeds to hunt antelopes for dinner. Gallery tristanajay.png|Ajay magically brought by his master, Tristan in a cage to the vet ajayroar.png|Ajay roaring ajaypenny.png|Ajay talking to Penny ajaymad.png|Ajay growling at Tristan for calling him "Sasha" and treating him like a girl again ajaypet.png|Penny caressing Ajay ajayhula.png|Ajay in a hula dress ajaytristanshow.png|Ajay reluctantly performing with Tristan ajayreallymad.png|Ajay really mad for being laughed at by the audience tristanchicken.png|Ajay roaring at Tristan ajaystory.png|Ajay telling Penny his life story ajayhappy.png|Ajay happy ajaylick.png|Ajay gratefully licking Trudy ajaysick.png|Ajay faking his sickness ajaywizkelly.png|Ajay, disguised as one of Wizard Kelly's teammates named John Sally, with Wizard Kelly ajayhunt.png|Ajay back home in India and hunting antelopes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Tigers Category:Circus performers Category:Pets